


【卡带】【斑带】带土大改造

by BoiledWater



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M, Multi, ntr, 四肢切断提及, 战后if
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiledWater/pseuds/BoiledWater
Summary: 带土疑似出轨了？卡卡西的过激夺回战略启动！
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito, 卡带 - Relationship, 宇智波斑/宇智波带土, 斑带 - Relationship, 旗木卡卡西/宇智波带土
Kudos: 10





	【卡带】【斑带】带土大改造

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> 卡带+斑带ntr  
> 战犯if，碧池堍  
> 设定太ooc了所以只写了个开头，没有后续

“带土，我有个大胆的想法。”  
坐在床上看卷轴的男人翻个白眼：“停止你大胆的想法。”  
“可是我真的很想试试，最近没玩什么特别的，带土也差不多腻了吧。”旗木卡卡西像用了瞬身术，一眼的功夫突然从客厅穿越到床上，连火影袍都没脱，两手抱着带土肌肉紧实又狭窄的腰：“呐呐，带土~这个一定很棒的。”  
“又要怎样，”带土抬手推他毛茸茸的脑袋：“变成小男孩？还是戴狗耳朵？但是再让我变成女人我可不干！”  
“我是说啊，白绝的身体恢复性很好吧。”  
“啊，是这样没错。”  
“带土就算四肢断了也能够再生对吧。”  
白发的宇智波浑身抖了一下，意识到自己这个夜晚可能不太好过：“嗯，能的。”  
“会很痛吗？”  
“你哪次因为我怕痛就手下留情了？”他叹口气，说了实话：“白绝那边我能控制疼痛的级别，左边的话也能，但会困难些。”  
“那我弄白色半身的时候，你反应那么大，难道是自己把敏感度调到很高吗？”卡卡西边说边抬手拉开带土松松垮垮的黑背心，用力在右边乳尖拧了拧。  
“呜！”带土浑身一颤，下面有抬头的趋势，他没好气地压住男人的手：“你太罗嗦了，不做算了。垃圾。”  
卡卡西的裤子撑起了帐篷。  
想当年隐忍纯情的卡卡西在当了火影后竟然成了这么一个变态，肮脏的忍界高层还真是令人作呕。  
带土绝不承认自己的纵容和忄生癖才是卡卡西蜕变的罪魁祸首。  
“带土，你别生气，不能接受的话我们就不做。”卡卡西见他脸色不妙，不知道又开始钻哪里的牛角尖，赶忙解释：“我想满足带土啊，不然你又要偷偷跑到斑那里去了吧。”  
带土手抖了一下，幅度不大。  
“暗部已经告诉我了。”卡卡西可不会说大和在他的身体里植入了木遁种子，今天拿来的报告显示，带土留下一个幻术的分身，隐秘地离开了卡卡西的住所去了宇智波旧址，在斑结界里一直呆到卡卡西下班前才匆匆赶回来。  
暗部心急火燎地告诉卡卡西宇智波带土疑似叛变，六代目表示先不急，拿出能实时检测带土身体状况的卷轴，紧紧盯着上面的数值变化。十几分钟后，他苦笑着摇摇头，遣开了暗部的大和。  
禁言封印和查克拉封印都没有变化，带土没说任何机密，但体感数据却大幅度波动，和他平常高氵朝的表现一模一样，甚至还更激烈一点。  
卡卡西好委屈，只不过几天没碰他，带土就闲不住了，以前一定不知道有多少个男人看过他的身体吧，这么银荡的家伙还是晓的首领，集齐了五大国的s级叛忍，岂不是夜夜笙歌？  
唉，说到底都是自己不好，要是当年能保护好他，或者在他被埋起来之后也坚持要挖出尸体，那现在的带土一定是另一个样子。

宇智波斑的地下室生活带土曾在他的死缠烂打之下，用写轮眼给卡卡西看过，浑身缠满绷带的年幼男孩一出现，卡卡西的阝月茎就跳了起来。  
带土压住肉木奉让他冷静，但直到伤痕累累的少年从短炸毛变成披肩长发，卡卡西也没成功让自己软下去。  
“你这人怎么回事？我没手没脚你都能发情？”  
卡卡西心想，带土可能不知道在全战场都看过他的记忆以后，高仿他残疾少年版的av在木叶多畅销，当然后来全让他一锅端了。  
“比起那个，带土，你记忆里的黑屏是不是也太多了，是不能给我看的东西吗？”  
“那是我和斑的私事，你不必知道。”  
“他果然是喜欢你。”  
“完全没有！”带土在幻术里连连摆手：“他对我没有感情，艹我是为了树立自己的权威，就像用鞭子把不听话的狼崽驯服一样。”  
“你就那样被驯服了吗？”  
“当，当然没，我恨了他很多年，一有机会就想跑出去找你们。”  
卡卡西心疼得不行，撅嘴去亲带土的脸，带土回应了他。  
两人都动情得很厉害，卡卡西很快剥去他的衣服把人放在床上，膜拜一般从额头吻到脚趾，白发男人的胸肌一起一伏，催促他快点，两条粗壮的腿主动打开，卡卡西摸了一把，湿得比女人还厉害。  
“我不甘心。”卡卡西动作停了，哀怨至极地说：“我只能碰到现在的你，过去的你都给斑了。”  
“你这个人可真麻烦！”带土结了个印，噗地烟雾过去，躺在床上的变成了那个13岁重伤的男孩。小小的带土从绷带里睁开水汪汪的眼睛，对成年男人伸出单只手臂：“笨卡西，你终于来救我了吗？”  
那个晚上他们整整做了一夜，天亮之后，带土拆开一只棒棒糖塞嘴里，另一条胳膊搂着查克拉耗尽的卡卡西夸道：“真不错，以后你有什么性癖别藏着，我给你满足。”

回到现在，六代目火影问被软禁的战犯去找没人打得过的战犯做什么。  
“首先，我敢保证我没做对不起木叶的事！”带土举手做投降状：“我们只是叙叙旧，回忆一下过去的错误。”  
卡卡西依旧用人漫不经心的轻松语气，边用指腹揉弄逐渐硬起来的乳首边问道：“那你能保证对得起我吗？”  
带土像被针戳了似的蹦起来：“我的心绝对对得起你。”  
“你这是承认你的肉体出轨了？”  
“没有！不是出轨，我和他的关系不是你想的那种。”带土清清嗓子：“斑是会和我那样，但真的和感情无关，单纯只是‘叙旧’而已，人会对飞机杯产生感情吗？不会的，所以斑和我就只有虚假的联系。”带土擅长骗人但他不擅长说服卡卡西，又补了一句毫无帮助的说明：“白绝也会和我做，但他对我来说就是按摩棒，你懂得吧，我对斑来说也差不多——至少不是你担心的那种感情。”  
“你和白绝也有一腿是吗？是想安慰我还是激怒我？”  
“那可是白绝！”带土夸张地睁大眼睛：“我身体的一半都是白绝，你连白绝的醋都吃？”  
“好，不提白绝，还有什么你继续说。”  
“没，没有了，”战犯萎缩了，他有错在先，要害还在对方手里，卡卡西拨开他顶端的皮蹂虐马眼，不能怪他气势越来越弱：“我对你毫无保留。”  
“先把你幻术回忆里的黑幕去了，再谈坦诚。”  
“这个……不一样，卡卡西，拜托。”  
卡卡西也感觉到自己有些得寸进尺了，可他不后悔，忍者世界不讲道理，全都是计谋和买卖。不趁人之危的话，现在带土已经化成灰了，能拥有目前的一切归功于他的见缝插针和死不要脸。  
他的手继续把玩带土的敏感带，怀里的人很快喘息着弯了身体，卡卡西有训练他的意思，他掐着带土的极限时间，每次都是他忍得快受不了的时候才大发慈悲地安抚一下，这么做有好处也有麻烦，带土的耐力是提高了，但欲求度直线上升，脾气也暴躁了不少。他揪住了卡卡西的头发，还把他的面罩也扯了下来，一口啃上去。  
嘴唇的厮磨兼容了两人的强硬，卡卡西废了点功夫才挣脱出自己的舌头，这回好声好气地央求带土能更真诚一点道歉，让他知道知道斑都对带土做了什么。  
“你就这么想看我出丑？”带土对此事一步不让：“我自己都不想再看一遍。”  
“好吧，当我没说吧。”旗木卡卡西又一次心软，他对带土没辙，只要是会让带土痛苦的回忆他都想避免触及，哪怕带土本身就是由后悔和破碎拼凑在一起的。  
他在意很久了，对带土那些不为人知的痛苦，卡卡西想赎罪。神无毗桥带土救了卡卡西的命，那么后面经历的一切不幸都得算在他的头上才公平。弱小是一种罪恶，卡卡西深知十二岁的自己不配当水门班的上忍和队长。  
“斑应该让你很痛苦吧，为什么还去找他？”他加大手上的动作，却又狠狠卡住根部。  
“我知道错了，卡卡西，我以后不去了。放，放开手，让我去一次，我好难受，求你了。”  
“你就只有这个时候乖一点。”卡卡西依然笑眯眯的，声音让带土不寒而栗：“宇智波斑也是这样控制你吗？”  
“不，不……没有，他……他……我……在地下大部分时候……都是我和白绝……他们一起……一开始我什么都，哈啊，都做不了……整天就是躺着……不疼的时候……嗯啊，你轻点……就起来和白绝们聊天，有个卷卷的家伙……特别烦人，会问好些乱七八糟的问题，我都没法回答……可是很热闹，偶尔也会感到……挺好的。”  
卡卡西想从他的表情和语气里寻找带土粉饰太平的蛛丝马迹，什么也没有，仿佛和斑在一起真的像也有过一段无拘无束的快乐时光似的。  
他不该生气，可他就是在冰冷地愤怒着。  
无论带土快乐还是痛苦，都没法让他恢复平常心，带土总是有意把囚禁的严重性降低，就像挑食的小孩把不喜欢的蔬菜囫囵吞下去。  
罪恶感一次次从卡卡西的胃里诞生，又悄无声息地消化，他觉得自己是一个把患者已经愈合的伤疤挑开才能鉴定伤情的庸医，他希望的总是和他做出的背道而驰，他想治愈带土，但首选需要伤害他。  
带土的硬壳就在他温顺之下一毫米的地方，撒谎成性，不禁锢住就不知到他给你的是真实还是影子。  
卡卡西可以忍让，但至少带土也要为了遵守和自己的约定而努力。  
“我一个看不住，你就要跑，没有斑你是不是也会找别的男人去？又和男人上床，永远在和男人上床，你那两条大腿就合不上？”  
“这话我不承认啊！再说……也没有我杀的人多。”越抹越黑的带土软了态度：“别提斑那老头了，快说说你的大胆想法。”  
“我在想啊~”卡卡西一用这种声音就没好事：“你没有手脚，是不是就能安分几天？”  
“会，会的吧，毕竟没有手脚也无法移动……嗯啊，去了。”带土发泄过，一回，还没完全软下来，他已经很难靠前面得到满足了。无非就是切了手脚玩一下，忍忍就过去了。而且他心里毛毛痒痒的，对于接下来的遭遇有点期待。  
“……”卡卡西贴在他耳边小声地说了什么。  
带土爆发出一阵大笑，好不容易停下来之后，他擦擦笑出来的眼泪问道：“你这话是从哪本成人小说里学来的吧。”  
“这有什么不对吗？”火影对自己的精神处男身份毫不避讳：“我所有的H相关都是从成人小说里学来的。”  
宇智波带土由衷地感觉面前这个三十多岁的中年人很可爱。

“那就来吧，让我看看你的本事。”带土兴致已起，把尚未看完的卷轴扫在一边，平躺下来，肌肉壮硕的胸口随着呼吸一起一伏：“我准备好了。”  
“不是在这里，你跟我来。”

卡卡西带着带土来到宅所地下的一个空房间，这里和楼上装潢差不多，只不过地面是更好清理的材料，还画着奇怪的符咒和咒印。  
“这地方不错啊。”带土坐在床上，拍了拍床面：“你怎么不早带我来？”  
“一直没机会罢了，”卡卡西脱下自己被弄脏的御神袍放在床边，又慢条斯理地解开工作装的皮带：“那安全词？还是神威？”  
“要玩这么大？”带土想了想：“不用了，这应该是对我的惩罚吧，那就别顾虑太多了，就给我看看你到底有多变态吧，卡卡西。”  
“无论发生什么我也不会停下来哦。”  
“不用停下来。”宇智波眼馋地看着同居人上演脱衣秀，心脏怦怦地撞击胸口。卡卡西皮肤很白，肌肉匀称，一看就是速度型杀人兵器，布满疤痕更加增加了他的男人味和吸引力。斑教过的各类古风美词开始不受控制地浮现在带土的大脑里，虽然那些在当时的语境里基本都是为了形容柱间的。  
真赚。  
带土咬咬嘴唇上的疤，饥渴感又一次从后腰升腾起来。

实际上卡卡西猜得没错，他被斑赋予了一个喂不饱的身体，一开始是为了更好地掌控他的欲求，毕竟青春期的男孩会因为荷尔蒙而无所不能。后来在肉体的一次次结合和碰撞中，斑和自己变得契合。这非常残忍，带土本是一个不太复杂的锁，可唯二的两把钥匙被斑砸得稀烂，把他敲打成了一块铁疙瘩。但锁总要钥匙来打开，斑把自己的观念硬塞入锁孔里重新锻造他，让本来平凡的锁洞成了个扭曲的隧道，只能容下一个人驰骋。  
他不可能给卡卡西看自己是怎么被打碎又被一点点错位地粘起来的，卡卡西会发疯，他也会。就如同吃大餐的时候别看宰杀过程，不知道真实和血腥才能心安理得地享受入口的美味。  
卡卡西现在全身还剩贴身的黑色短裤，带土本来就只穿了背心和长裤，被卡卡西轻松地剥了下来。他倒吸一口气，带土穿着条非常性感的蕾丝丁字裤，只比他下体的男物要宽一点点，一激动难免走光，并且看得出已经将私毛剃得干干净净。  
肯定是宇智波斑干的好事，把卡卡西认为带土最性感的部分之一夺走了。  
不要生气。  
木叶六代目火影劝说自己，带土是无辜的，是整个千年忍界阴谋的受害者，苛责只会导致关系恶化。在整个和带土和解、交往乃至两情相悦的过程中，卡卡西一直被不适的情绪环绕，但不管如何都应该尽量克制。  
他们接吻爱抚，带土热情回应，很快下面就挺了起来，卡卡西知道仅仅这样对身经百战的四战战犯来讲还远远不够  
卡卡西让带土躺在床的边缘，把颜色不同的双臂和修长的双腿张开，用皮带分别固定住床边，男人的手中凝聚起雷切，这是可以同时刺穿骨头又能止血的查克拉刀：“带土，我要切了，真的不用麻药什么的？”  
“没事，拿出你刺穿我心脏时候的勇气吧。”  
火影的手抖了一下，带土见状赶忙道歉，解释那本来就是自己的计谋，卡卡西不必为此自责。  
“我不会很痛的，那个时候也是，现在也是，身体的痛苦我早就习惯了。再说你也不是不知道我体质特殊，我愿意接受的都是我能承受得了的，神威让我拒绝的时候能够虚化，我能被你碰到就代表我同意了……所以放心大胆虐待我吧。”  
卡卡西没再说什么，比划了一下位置：“你想留下多少？”  
“随你喜欢，反正我还能再长出来。”  
不，你不能了。  
卡卡西眯起眼睛有些温柔地笑：“好的，我知道了。”  
谢谢你，带土，你太信任我了。

THE END？

**Author's Note:**

> （后面太雷，未完不待续）  
> （之后带土就要被控制住查克拉养在地下室里了，因为没定安全词，所以永远都不会结束哦，只能断肢爬爬。）  
> （带极力隐瞒的是他下面有个B，还给斑生过一个死婴，后来让斑用忍术缝起来了，伪造得看不出来，不过隔一段时间要去找斑帮忙看看。）  
> （有b不能插，当然天天欲求不满。）  
> （对，能生。）  
> （生了孩子养在地下室直到断奶，卡西也来一起住，土没有双臂所以是卡西抱着孩子哺乳，每次过程都很色。）  
> （娃很爱爸爸妈妈）


End file.
